1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of Web content and behavioral biometrics information management and, more particularly, to gathering behavioral biometric data and accordingly adjusting Web content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Despite widespread usage of the Web and the constant growth of Web-based information services and products, user interactions with the Web generally lack humanizing touches, which users expect from other mediums. That is, most Web sites provide a diverse group of users with the same information in the same general format. Such unified delivery of information is generally not well suited or at least not customized for the information consumer.
For example, a child and an adult accessing a Web-based library for topical information will generally be provided with the same information, even though both individuals would receive very different information from a human librarian, who can adapt content based upon the librarian's perceptions of the information requester. In another example, a hurried Web based consumer shopping online receives the same information from the Web as a more relaxed consumer; even though, again, a human salesperson would notice the consumer was in a hurry and assist the customer accordingly.
Conventional attempts to humanize Web sites generally require a user to register with a Web site in some manner. Data, often gathered by surveying the user, specific to the user is recorded for the registered user. Web interactions can then be adjusted in accordance with this stored information. This approach has numerous shortcomings. One shortcoming is that many Web site users simply do not care to take the time to register and will therefore avoid Web sites that ask for registration information in favor of other Web sites. Another shortcoming is that the number of preferences that a user may be prompted for during registration can be so large that most users do not spend the time to properly complete the preferences so that suitable customizations can be enacted. Even when users complete a registration process by filling in all requested fields, the users may not be honest or careful about the provided information for fear of divulging personal information and/or out of a sense of apathy making them indifferent to the quality of information that they provide. Additionally, even though preferences change over time, registered users very rarely update their preferences after an initial registration process.
Registration for Web sites is often enacted to address Web site security concerns. That is, some Web sites contain sensitive information or information that is only available for a fee, both of which are satisfied by requiring a user to login to the Web site and provide an authorizing password. This security approach can be circumvented by an unauthorized user, who has obtained the user identification and authorization information with or without the consent of the authorized user. Although some biometric counter-intrusion measures have been conventionally implemented to provide additional security, conventional teachings have not attempted to implement behavioral biometrics within a Web page code to enhance security for accessing the Web page.